


The Intruder: Wheels On The Bus (Little Girl Bus Bang)

by orphan_account



Category: Child - Fandom, Little Girl - Fandom, Murder Kink - Fandom, Pedophilia - Fandom, Snuff - Fandom, Young - Fandom, rape - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball smacking, Beating, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Bus Sex, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Loss, Child Murder, Creampie, Dildos, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filming, First Time, Fucked Up, Genital Torture, Grunting, Hardcore, Hymen, Hymen popping, Illegal Activities, Killing, Little Girls, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Murder, Murder Kink, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Please Don't Kill Me, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped to Death, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Scarf Kink, Screaming, Serial Killers, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Slaughter, Snuff, Strangulation, The Intruder - Freeform, Torture, Twisted, Ultra Hardcore, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, Virginity Kink, anal fucking with toy, anal rape, ass to pussy, child snuff, eating kid pussy, forced to fuck man cock, forced to fuck sex toys, head bashing, kid sex, killing kids, licking little girl pussy, multi rape, nasty se, pussy stretching, raping and killing little girls, sex and murder, sex cum and murder, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Intruder gets a job as a bus driver taking a group of little rich girls to camp. Of course, The Intruder has other ideas and parks off somewhere, tying the little brats up and eager to teach them all about having giant toys stuffed up their virgin cunts and his cock filling them full of cum. Then, of course, a nice internal creampie before he strangles them to death and moves on to the next hymen covered hole.....





	The Intruder: Wheels On The Bus (Little Girl Bus Bang)

I always tried to be who the world wanted me to be.

I was the loyal, devoted son. The good student who sat in the front row, taking notes on things that would not amount to a cup of hot piss in my adult life. I was a good boyfriend, considerate, not even grabbing a tit until I was sure that such actions were welcomed. I went off to college, spent endless hours pouring over books filled with more useless knowledge meant more to test one’s memory of worthless drivel than to actually improve my life in any particular way. After college, I settled down, got married, and tried to be a good husband, a good man, a good friend.

Life is fucked. And don’t let anyone tell you different with rosy fairy tales and hogwash. My schooling got me nothing more than a dead end job staring at a cubicle all day, making just enough to afford a roof over my head and couch to fart on after a long day of eating microwaved burritos and cola. My wife turned out to be a cold hearted, waspish harpy who, from the minute I woke up in the morning till the moment I fell asleep at night, could find a way to blame for anything from the humming of the fridge to the window failing to open fast enough when she pushed up on it. Then one day, when I had awakened just in time to be a little late for work and shit a brick trying to get out the door, I realized that my wife had gone. Not mad. Not raging at me from the other side of the bathroom door as I took a shit. Just inexplicably, without a note or a text message or even an email, gone.

I wish I could say my life changed after that. Like in some part of a movie where the hero overcomes, gets the pretty girl and a kick ass song plays as the credits roll. Truth be told, I had many more years left of working a dead end job, eating crusty ass, gross burritos and jerking off for the millionth time alone while some corny porno. Somewhere along the way, as retirement and endless hours spent sitting on a park bench with the other old farts loomed, something in me changed. Can’t really put it into words. I think the thoughts had always been a part of me, even back in my high school years. But now they had come back with a vengeance, tormenting me so much it felt like I was about to burst.

The natural progression of things, of life and heartache and pain, is something I commonly think about as I do my work.

The school bus I had been given to drive to the summer camp had contained ten passengers, all girls ranging in age from ten to twelve years old. Most of them came from rich families not unlike the man I used to work for. Their parents and grandparents had summer homes and cottages and yachts to sail away on when the white privilege became too suffocating for them to deal with. They cried about social injustice while holding a high dollar phone in one hand and a Starbucks's coffee in the other. Their kids would grow up with the best of everything, name brand clothes, a nice car when they got their driver’s permits, fully paid for education. And they would end up being the same blessed in life, arrogant shits their parents were and some day have entitled little shits of their own to gush and slobber all over.

A low chuckle left me as I stared at the naked, wiggling butts hanging over the bus seats. I had tied each girl to a seat, laying on her belly so that her bottom and legs hung over into the aisle. I had chosen not to gag them, as was my custom for times such as this, and I found myself quite delighted at the gasps and whines that some from their pretty little lips. I wondered if anything bad had ever happened to them in their short, happy lives. Or if this was their first awakening to the harsh realities of life.

I adjusted the camera sitting on its tripod, making sure I ad a complete view of the entire aisle. Idly, I wondered if it might be fun to send the parents of the girls some footage of what was going to happen here today. Oh, I don't usually do things as crass and tasteless as that, but I think in this case I might make an exception. People who live in ivory towers should always be knocked down a peg or two. It’s a good thing for everyone in the long run.

The first little butt I walked up to belonged to Mary Thompson, an adorable blonde haired ten year old with pretty blue eyes and a winning smile. I chose Mary partly because she was my favorite of the group, but also because I knew the next couple of hours would be quite a traumatic experience for everyone and I did not wish to see her suffer for longer than she had to.

I got down on my knees and parted the little girl’s legs, staring at her pristine, smooth pussy for a moment before sliding my tongue along her snatch. She wailed, body thrashing against the seat as I worked my tongue along her, taking extra care to swirl it around the sensitive nub that no man would ever taste but me. Tentatively, I dove my tongue in and out of her virgin pussy hole, cock becoming even harder as I felt the hard ring of tissue trying to bar my entry. I pushed and pushed with my tongue, eager to stretch her a little bit before I moved on to bigger things.

Finally, unable to hold back the urge any longer, I got to my feet and unzipped myself, fully hard cock falling out of my jeans and dripping just a smidgen of precum. I took my cock in my hands and bent down, placing my erection against the saliva slick pussy folds. The little girl let out a high pitched scream, which was echoed by all the others on the bus, as if they too were about to be rammed up the cunt. I let out a low moan, letting the screams wash over me as I pressed forward, trying to break into the tight, partially closed off vagina.

“Take it, bitch. A little more. A little more,” I cooed at the child, working the head of my cock into her slowly. It took all I could do not to just ram balls deep and ride her to a high, feverish orgasm, but I felt that she deserved better than that in her final time of life, so I was very gentle about breaking her in. I stroked her soft hair, ran my fingers down her back as my cock worked its way deeper inside of her, until finally I pressed firmly against her cervix. I heaved a big sigh, bumping against that soft little wall for the first time, and hearing a child squeal from that deepest, most intimate touch from a man, is an experience that will rival most man will ever experience in his entire life.

I held the child’s plump little butt down as I gave up some of my self control and started to give her a good fucking, my balls loudly slapping her stretched open cunt. I lost all sense of time in those tight muscled walls, that squeezed me so damn hard it took everything I had not to just nut after two or three thrusts.

As I felt myself nearing completion, I took the long red scarf out of my back pocket, wrapped it as tight as I could around her small throat, and started to pull.

GLUG.

GLUG.

GLUG.

Mary let out several long gurgling noises as I choked off all of her air and started to fuck her a lot harder, my passions consuming me as I neared my own climax. The white hot roar inside of me built to a maddening crescendo, threatening to rip me apart even as I paid careful attention to the signs of what the child’s body was doing beneath me. As her breathing slowed to almost a crawl, I tightened the scarf around her neck, crushing her windpipe once and for all.

YEEEEEESSSSSSSS

I leaned my head back, emptying my heavy balls into the little girl’s cunt in several long, hot spurts. I made a few more thrusts, riding out my orgasm and trying to prolong it as much as I could.

A short while later I pulled back, eyeing the thick white come as it dribbled out of the girl’s hole and off the end of my spent dick. I sighed. Mary was dead by now of course and my time with her was over, but I was glad that I had chosen her as my first experience here.

I walked down the aisle to the front of the bus and retrieved a large shoe box that I had stashed away beneath some backpacks and boxes. I lifted off the lid, gazing at the wide array of dick shaped vibrators within. I lifted my gaze to the girls, making my mind up about who would get the biggest toy or one of the ones that had cruel looking rubber spikes on it. I had spent enough time with them to know who all the bullies were, who stole the other kids lunch, who had the nastiest parents who tolerated all manner of bad behaviors from their little brats.

Time to pay.

About thirty minutes of hymen popping and screaming and crying later, I was sitting in the driver’s seat of the bus, the faint humming of vibrators doing their thing inside of bleeding pussies music to my ears. I turned on my radio, finding a station playing The Oakridge Boys Evira. I picked up my thermos and drank some more of the swill that passes for coffee I had gotten from the gas station down the road. I find moments like this to be good for looking back at one’s life and contemplating things. I never had much of an opportunity to think deep thoughts when I was either working in a cubicle or at home being shouted at by my wife.

Feeling my cock twitch in my jeans, I decided it was time to get started again.

The next girl was Ashley Dennison. Pretty little ten year old with a mean mouth and a bad attitude to go along with her bright red hair with the one purple streak going down one side. She was one of the ones who had shrieked the loudest when the dildo had gone into her cunt, but that might have been due to the fact she had had one of the spiked toys shoved in her, its sharp nubs tearing up that virgin hole of hers.

I took the dildo out, the rubber phallus wiggling in my hands, wet from the little girl’s pussy. I grinned, running the toy along her snatch and asshole, rewarded by the sound of her high pitched wails. I rammed the head of the fake cock against her anus, wiggling it side to side partly to frighten her but also to see if I could push hard enough to get it in.

Turns out, I could.

As Ashley screamed bloody murder and the other girls joined in, I crammed by dick in her virgin pussy in one deep, powerful thrust. That shut her up for a moment, anyway, an almost comical gasp leaving her as she realized that her cunt was suddenly full of dick.

“Fuck you, you worthless as whore,” I screamed, grabbing her by the head and pounding her face into the seat as I rode that tiny cunt and thrust the toy in and out of her butt hole. Rivulets of blood sprayed beneath the window of the bus as I brutalized the bitch and enjoyed it as much as she enjoyed tormenting the other girls at school.

“Mamma! Mamma!” What little energy Ashley had went towards calling for her bitch of a mother as I worked her cunt and asshole over with my cock with such a fury that even a grown woman would have walking funny the next day.

“SHUT UP SLUT!” I hollered, taking out the red scarf and wrapping it tight around her throat.

DIE.

FUCKING.

BITCH.

The little girl’s body started to tremble and I allowed myself to ride the edge of my orgasm, keeping pace with her dying body. Finally, with a holler, I shoved the dildo all the way up inside of her as I thrusted balls deep, my cum filling her up with several spurts of seed. She gave one tiny, pitiful mewl before she died. The sound gave me a thrill, and was a nice way to finish my time with her.

The next girl was twelve year old Darla Nettles. Tall for her age, just starting to get her little tittie buds in. The boys loved her. The girls called her a slut behind her back, partly out of jealousy but also because her father big in politics and had lots more money and power than most of theirs did. She was always dressed in the latest fashions, whisked away to places like Paris and Milan for weekends and Florida for summers. I could imagine her, years down the line, going to the best college, driving the nicest car, having the hottest boyfriends with the brightest futures that easily matched her own.

I took the toy, a rather small pink didlo about half the size of the other, and laid it on the seat beside her. I let my hands roamed her up and down her back, trying to soothe her a little bit. It wasn’t like I hated her or anything. Things were just the way they were. Sometimes life doesn’t work out the way we thought it would. Friends become enemies. Loves become exes. Sunny, wonderful days filled with hope become rainy, miserable fuckfests that threaten to rip apart our souls and drive us to the brink.

I took the head of my cock and rubbed it up and down Ashely’s smooth labia. She had a pretty snatch to go with the rest of her perfect package. Tight, even little pussy lips that would never turn into those giant sized, meaty looking pussies that looked like they might swallow a man whole, clit almost nonexistent and tucked up into its minuscule hood.

“No. No. No. No,” Ashley’s pleas went on and on as I pressed my dick against her opening. It took some pushing, but I finally managed to get my flared out head inserted, letting out a groan as I enjoyed the feeling of stretching her out. I started things off at a slow, leisurely pace, working my cock in and out amidst the sound of her cries and the answering wails from the other kids on the bus. By now, they all had a very clear idea of what their collective futures held.

“Good girl. Good girl. There we go,” I spoke soothingly as I fucked her for a while, playing with her broken in cunt with thrusts that were shallow at first, then building in depth and rhythm. Her cries and pleading rose as her pussy stroked my cock and brought me close to a climax, my grunts mingling with her cries in a way that turned me on to no end. Till the day I die, I will never forget or regret the ecstasy of those wails, the way my balls felt smacking those pretty pussy lips, the way my cock looked stretching her pussy out so wide it almost looked like she was giving birth.

As neared my completion, I wrapped the red scarf around her throat as I had done the others. She was a strong girl, and it was no surprise to me fought valiantly to save her own life. Her long, muscled legs kicked and kicked, nailing me more than once. I finally had to resort to bashing her head several times against the seat, dazing her, so that I could fuck and strangle her to death in peace.

“It’s okay. You can let go now,” I told her, throttling the life out of her, her legs giving a few last, defiant kicks before she finally succumbed to the lack of air mixed with the feeling of having a man’s warm cum filling up her no longer virginal twat.

I sighed, the afterglow still hanging over me as I moved once more to sit at the front of the bus. Roy Orbison’s Pretty Woman was playing now on the radio, and I let the music wash over me as I fished around in my belongings for a sandwich. I left the video recorder on, facing all the crying girls strapped to their seats as I ate my lunch.

It was a mad, mad world out there.

I was grateful that, at least for a little while, I had been granted a reprieve.


End file.
